pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:W-Frosty/Archive 4
archives| #/Archive #/Archive 2 #/Archive 3 }} THE REGENERATOR Needs more love Frosty No U! 22:11, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :<3 btw, FURST! [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:17, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::second! the regenerator will save us!--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] In real life, pokemons would be used as sex toys. 22:17, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Check attribs. Brandnew. 08:25, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Lol, fail. Thtas like this one time I switched from critspear to critscythe (during WoTA awesomeness) and I still had a spear/shield set and no scythe set >_< But at least you could use your attack skills. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:27, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::Linebacking with cripslash all match long, obaby. Brandnew. 08:29, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::That arouses me. It also reminds me of GvGing on a WoH bar with RC attribs <3 --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:30, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::i love how you kept going for 7 matches. <3--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] In real life, pokemons would be used as sex toys. 08:31, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::7 Flawlesses to then face sup sync rspike. Brandnew. 08:33, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nice one Jax Frosty No U! 08:54, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Did somebody say Jax? -Jax010 13:38, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :In the guild, whenever we refer to someone being a bad Monk or forgetting to spec into attributes, we call it a Jax. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:39, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::Jax is powrful though. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:39, 13 August 2008 (EDT) My userpage <3 tab Frosty No U! 15:34, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:35, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::^ --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:36, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::^ Frosty No U! 15:36, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::^ tbh I want such a sexy page xD may be going back to my 3 miles of Companion Cubes, it was hawt. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:38, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::i enjoy using the same template for every page i make --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:39, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ Frosty 15:43, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::^ ()=--(+_+)--¤ Boom Headshoot! Massive 15:49, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Diglet > Piplup + Mudkip Discuss. Frosty 20:39, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :You sir, fail -- Angelus(mcpip ) 20:44, 13 August 2008 (EDT) ::WTF DIGLET. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 00:43, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::This pokeshit is spreading like a virus o.o 00:45, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I should make you a Snorlax page. /wave --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 04:40, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Pachirisu, I choose you! Do your happy dance in anticipation of your blood letting! Yay! - 04:57, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Pachirisu page would be hawt. You need an emu one more though. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:53, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Made just for you. Brandnew. 19:24, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :<3 Frosty 19:25, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::You spelt Diglett wrong. Frosty 19:26, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::QQ. I'll make a proper one another time. Brandnew. 19:26, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Cute McDiglett Frosty 19:28, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Very nice job, but that still looks like a turd coming out of a paper bag, imo. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 19:44, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Will draw proper diglett next time. Brandnew. 19:48, 14 August 2008 (EDT) HAI FROSTEEE! - 19:49, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :/wave Frosty 20:08, 14 August 2008 (EDT) For you Build:D/N The Regenerator. *Cough Sig of Agony Cough* ~~ 22:40, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Moo I is 19pxEnter my contest! 23:33, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :obaby Frosty 05:37, 16 August 2008 (EDT) For you --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:34, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :^--Frosty 08:52, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::^ Masturbating...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:57, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::^ LOL Massive 09:19, 16 August 2008 (EDT) frosty mccockney --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:17, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :^ --Frosty 17:20, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::GvG :( Massive 18:42, 16 August 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - GvG Smiting Heroway You beat Goon Squad. They are rating 800. —SkaKid ' 11:22, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :We have beat more then them --Frosty 12:17, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::You mean IzzY, the rank 3,500 guild? '—SkaKid ' 12:30, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::They're like r4,000 I'm guessing TBH. They were r3,900-ish when I last faced them, and that was a while ago. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah]] Wah!* 12:38, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::They beat us with one of our wars DC'd and our heal monk lagged out. They think that makes them good. They also had 2 bad wars, a WS derv, an RaO axe, and 4 fucking smiters. We rolled them twice before both disconnects. This paragraph is poorly formed and has too much punctuation. I'm too tired and pissed off to do it right. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 12:40, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::There's no such thing, as too much punctuation. However: Some thing, that is very similar to, or a perfect example of too little punctuation, is bad. A lot of punctuation can still be understood, but when you get sentences that contain >30 words, it's very hard to understand a thing of it. And sometimes I find sentences of over 60 words, not counting words in parentheses >.<" --'› Srs Beans ' 12:50, 17 August 2008 (EDT) fuck you i fucked your sister now stop afking --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:21, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :^ I came back when I was needed. --Frosty 17:27, 17 August 2008 (EDT) For you A gift. SIGNET OF AGONY SPIKE. ~~ 21:04, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :obaby --Frosty 07:25, 19 August 2008 (EDT) First I was afraid, i was petrified Thinking I could never live without you by my side But i spent so many nights Thinking how you did me wrong And i grew strong And i learned how to carry on And now you're back From outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed my stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If i'd had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me Go on now, go Walk out the door Just turn around now Cause you're not welcome anymore Werent you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye You'd think i'd crumble You'd think i'd lay down and die Oh no, not I I will survive As long as i know how to live I know i'll stay alive Ive got all my life to live Ive got all my love to give and i'll survive I will survive It took all the strength I had not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart And I spent oh so many nights Just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry Now I hold my head up high And you see me Somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you And so you felt like dropping in And just expect me to be free Now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me Go on now, go Walk out the door Just turn around now Cause you're not welcome anymore Werent you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye You'd think i'd crumble You'd think i'd lay down and die Oh no, not I I will survive As long as i know how to live I know i'll stay alive Ive got all my life to live Ive got all my love to give and i'll survive I will survive Go on now, go Walk out the door Just turn around now Cause you're not welcome anymore Werent you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye You'd think i'd crumble You'd think i'd lay down and die Oh no, not I I will survive As long as i know how to live I know i'll stay alive Ive got all my life to live Ive got all my love to give and i'll survive I will survive I is 19pxEnter my contest! 13:23, 19 August 2008 (EDT) I used you your userpage to help me with collapsible skill bars (wow i fail) but yeah it looks sexy. thx. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 23:39, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :It was tab that made it. --Frosty 02:04, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Meleemancer vote "Dying doesn't help your team." Check that picture Gelei 06:38, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :wow. and looking at that pitcure assures me the build still sucks. Apart from that suicide bomber, your team members are balanced. and that beats RA teams Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:55, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::You have some kinda of thumper and an assassin with a monk, you coul run echo mending on that team and do as good. --Frosty 07:59, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::I've beaten a decent synch in RA with a SStone Ele, MB Ranger (he was rather leet), Monk and a Caster-hate Mesmer. Balanced pwnz RA. --'› Srs Beans ' 09:52, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::::SSTone Ele? that musta taken some srs skillzDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 10:00, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Not really, since that was me. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:16, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Digletts make for awesome dildos. Discuss. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 14:50, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :They're my personal favourite. --Frosty 14:52, 22 August 2008 (EDT) ::^ +1 Massive 15:14, 22 August 2008 (EDT) :::dugtrio ftw fools. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 19:03, 22 August 2008 (EDT) obaby I is 19pxEnter my contest! 19:13, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Well, Pvx got owned that's a shame. --Frosty 16:16, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :yeah, kinda sux. does anyone know anything about anyone who might have possibly comitted such a haneous crime???--[[User:Froggerton|''Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton]] 20:26, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::Does it bother anyone that the attack was made on September 11th? I is 19pxEnter my contest! 23:00, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::$10 says it was Osama Bin Laden. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 23:34, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::The attack was made on September the 10th... --Frosty 01:52, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::When you'd least expect it tbh. - 04:54, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: is there a chance i can join the pvx guild? XiV 10:34, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::pretty random =D[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']][[User talk:Close Impact|''Too Muh Bruh]] 12:12, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::There's no active idiots in the guild. I would be if there was some but it seems like they're all trying to become successful in the worst fucking place ever - irl. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:14, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: lol :p, you mean you want to be a succesfull cybernerd? XiV 12:16, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'm successful everywhere, but that's because I carry pictures of Ricky and Rawr around with me. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:36, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: manlover XiV 15:55, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You're just not brave enough. Lrn2Bravery. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 18:43, 12 September 2008 (EDT) more voteo n Build:D/E Onslaught Derv‎ this please Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 18:54, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ...stop having a spirits strength fetish. Brandnew. 05:33, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Ownz RA, 83 AL, stop living in denial, your almost as bad as the people who say Warr spear chuckers are bad. --Frosty 05:34, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :: ::Ownz RA, i can has good rating now? Brandnew. 05:35, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::nope --Frosty 05:37, 13 September 2008 (EDT) The Ritugon just lacks utility tbh:/ The damage on it is great. But imo it's inferior to: Build:Rt/P_Spear_of_Remedy Brandnew. 05:38, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Trades healing for monster damage, has a cover ench, immune to blind, constant IAS, 83AL, Deep Wound, snares etc, stop giving SS a hard time, at least this way we won't get another 1000 ss rits. --Frosty 05:40, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::/agree with ol' frosty-boy. It's a turret, and it does what a turret does... wellDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 05:42, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::Well, after testing it a little I have to say: Fuck that's some pretty nice damage. Brandnew. 06:27, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::could you not have just seen SS and said that?Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:39, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::I probably could have. yes. but man; spear of lightning+disrupting throw or harriers toss spikes were aaasum. Brandnew. 06:41, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::tbh, i'd stick with disrupting throw instead of harrier's. and ofc it was going to be a strong spike... theorycrafticing is good (Y) Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 06:42, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::I know, harriers is a bitch on energy and has a bigger activation time as well. And I assumed it was going to be strong, but it was a 200 DPS spike, pretty nice tbh. Brandnew. 06:44, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Brandew at SS fetish :D? --Frosty 07:03, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::NEVAR. If I want 200 DPS Í'll just make a VoS/Desperate Strike build. That'd be like, 500 damage. Brandnew. 10:57, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ^ ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 11:33, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :There "It ownz RA it's a Heal Party Warrior" and then there is actually a build that functions well in RA, there's a difference. --Frosty 12:46, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::There's also things that are actually good. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 14:08, 13 September 2008 (EDT) rao yes ive tested it. it works fine Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:10, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :Well I tested it and found I was only able to use Pious every 15 seconds or so, I could barely use Eremite's at all... --Frosty 14:33, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::it really isn't hard to play. You shouldn't have terrible energy problems, it's just a little tight. And you should usualy be using a zealous scythe Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:45, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::I used Zealous and Sundering (Zealous while attacking) and found no time to use Eremite's, I still think if you spec into wind and take lyssa's assault it would work much more efficiently. --Frosty 14:49, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::conclusion: dutchess is better than frosty :O [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:52, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Conclusion, the build is fundamentally broken. --Frosty 14:54, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Conclusion: dutchess is a powerful rspiker. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:01, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hard to RSpike when your PBlocked :D --Frosty 15:02, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::conclusion. the build works Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:04, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::...ups [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:08, 13 September 2008 (EDT) now... moving onto my other build. the soldier's turret. look at it and vote/discuss Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:13, 13 September 2008 (EDT) Can you re-examine it please. The build is very good for ABing with that elite, I dont think your rate of 1,1,0 is justified. If you judged the build for its RA tag, well it is possible it sucks in RA, I have never tested it in RA. Im not the one who made the build by the way so Im not sure if RA is meant for that build. Well anyway maybe you should remove the RA Tag if you think for sure it sucks in RA, but it does great in AB as an assist Rit. Heal + damage. Xinrae's weapon also act as a protection: damage is limited to 5% of target ally's max Health . Thanks.--BlackBox (talk) 06:11, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :right... --Frosty 15:27, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::Mean frosty is mean. It's not worth THAT low of a vote. It's at least a 3. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 15:37, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::It's either a worth being on the wiki, or it is not, that isn't --Frosty 15:39, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::there made a decent reasoning so you can't QQ --Frosty 15:44, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::yes I can. I'm older. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:51, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::::No you can't I'm bigger. --Frosty 16:56, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Actually, you can't argue with Frosty because of Affirmative Action legislation. He's half asian, half black, and therefore is more important than you. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 17:04, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::And that, bitch --Frosty 17:05, 14 September 2008 (EDT) Sig Pround McFrosty --Frosty 06:21, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :wtf --Frosty 06:22, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::Good Mc Englandflag --Frosty 06:23, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::Needs a black outline imo. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:25, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::^ --Frosty 06:29, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Now you win. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:30, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: :> --Frosty 06:32, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::: oyeh. Poke your nose onto GW tonight and remind me to make you an england hottie for your page. It probably won't be as awesome as Karate Jesus, but meh. - 06:36, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Gemma atkinson tbh --Frosty 06:37, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::shush, you! Just remind me. Around 8:30 or 9. I gots stuffs tos dos tonights afters works. - 06:39, 15 September 2008 (EDT)